Coups et blessures
by Laetitia I
Summary: Julia est-elle sortie indemne de son altercation avec les incurables? Spoilers 8x13


Julia enfila sa chemise de nuit avec difficulté. Le bain qu'elle venait de prendre n'avait calmé que légèrement cette douleur lancinante qu'elle sentait dans son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Son poignet cassé était particulièrement douloureux bien qu'il ait eu joué un grand rôle dans sa survie.

Julia allait enfiler sa robe de chambre mais William fut plus rapide. Julia passa ses bras dans les manches tant bien que mal, étouffant un soupir de douleur. Elle noua la ceinture au tour de sa taille puis se retourna vers William qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Ce sont juste quelques bleus William

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle souffrait et William avait horreur de se sentir aussi impuissant.

-Julia peut être devrais tu..

Julia soupira et William, perplexe, s'arrêta de parler pour la regarder.

-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Alors je vais te dire ce que je vais faire. Julia se dirigea vers le salon où elle prit son livre qui était posé sur la petite table à côté du divan. Je vais lire ce livre et tenter d'oublier le cauchemar que je viens de vivre.

William la regarda faire, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il la regarda encore un moment et décida de lui donner l'espace dont elle avait apparemment besoin.

Julia s'en voulait d'agir ainsi avec lui mais elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle venait d'échapper à une mort certaine et toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Mais les mots d'Eva Pierce avaient fait davantage de dégâts.

« Vous pensez qu'il vous aime mais c'est moi qu'il désire » Les doigts de Julia se crispèrent sur les pages de son livre. « N'avez vous pas remarqué la manière avec laquelle il me regarde ? »

Julia posa violemment son livre sur la table et se leva soudainement, le souffle court. La douleur se rappela immédiatement à elle et Julia étouffa un juron.

Pourquoi se laissait-elle manipuler par cette femme ? Pourquoi ces mots avaient-ils autant d'impact sur elle ? Elle était psychologue et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de William, elle devenait vulnérable.

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser ce mal de tête qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'asile, Julia se dirigea vers la chambre où William était déjà allongé dans le lit. Elle retira sa robe de chambre, non sans peine, puis s'allongea à ses côtés. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant elle pouvait sentir le regard de William se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et caressa sa joue doucement.

-Je suis désolée William mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça pour le moment. Est ce que tu comprends ?

William acquiesça

-Accepterais-tu que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

William semblait tellement vulnérable que Julia se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir traité de cette façon.

Pour toute réponse, elle vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête au creux de son cou et respirant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. William en profita pour caresser son dos de haut en bas, évitant soigneusement les nombreux bleus qui parsemaient sa peau d'habitude si blanche et si parfaite.

Julia trouva le sommeil aussitôt, rassurée d'être dans les bras de William.

* * *

Julia courait le long des couloirs interminables. Sa vision se brouillait et ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Elle entendait cette voix lugubre derrière son dos « Julia ! Où pensez vous aller ? Vous êtes perdue et je vais enfin avoir votre tête entre mes mains »

Julia continua de courir malgré la peur. Elle manqua de se cogner violemment à une porte. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la poignée mais elle était verrouillée. Julia se retourna juste à temps pour voir Rose s'avancer vers elle, une hache à la main, et un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres « Tout est fini Julia ». La hache se leva au dessus de sa tête et Julia hurla de toutes ses forces.

-Nooooooooooooooon

Deux bras forts vinrent l'encercler et Julia se débattit de toutes ses forces. Mais une odeur la calma aussitôt. Un homme lui murmurait des mots dans l'oreille, des mots de réconfort. Julia reconnut aussitôt cette voix.

-Je suis là, tu ne crains rien

Julia ouvrit les yeux, sentant sa respiration saccadée, son front baigné par la sueur. William caressait son dos en une douce caresse. Julia se calma aussitôt et mit ses deux mains devant son visage pour dissimuler ses sanglots. William l'attira contre lui et toutes les émotions que Julia avaient tenté de retenir cédèrent. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes, les larmes de Julia ruisselaient dans son cou mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle le laissait prendre soin d'elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Finalement, il sentit Julia se détendre et sa respiration plus profonde. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et elle releva la tête aussitôt. William balaya de son pouce une larme puis il se leva. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé.

-Bois, tu te sentiras mieux après

Julia le regarda d'un air sceptique

-Tu n'as pas mis de drogue dans mon thé n'est ce pas ?

William lui sourit et Julia fit de même avant de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant. William avait raison, le thé avait la vertu de la détendre.

-Merci William, pas seulement pour le thé, mais pour me soutenir même quand je suis distante avec toi.

-J'ai promis de t'aimer et de te soutenir chaque jour de ma vie et je ne veux pas prendre cette promesse à la légère.

Julia resta bouche bée devant sa déclaration. William n'était pas loquace lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments non pas par manque de volonté ou d'amour mais tout simplement parce qu'il était un homme réservé. Julia aimait ces moments où il lui ouvrait son cœur. Ces moments étaient rares et elle les appréciait d'autant plus.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un long moment. Mais William savait que la discussion n'était pas terminée. Il connaissait Julia par cœur et il savait que quelque chose la troublait.

Il murmura doucement dans ses cheveux

-Il faut que l'on ait une discussion

A ces mots, Julia releva doucement la têt pour croiser son regard.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je te connais, je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose

Julia s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur

-J'ai laissé Eva Pierce me manipuler et je m'en veux. Je suis psychologue et je suis censée résister à ce genre d'attaques verbales. Mais cette femme...c'est plus fort que moi..je

Julia laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire. Elle avait honte d'avouer à William qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse d'Eva Pierce et qu'elle se sentait menacée par elle. Après tout, William lui avait avoué l'avoir désirée dans un de ses rêves. Julia tenta de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

-Julia, Eva ne représente rien pour moi. Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états pour cette femme, elle n'en vaut pas la peine

Honteuse, Julia baissa le regard. Il avait encore une fois réussi à lire en elle. William lui fit gentiment relever la tête.

-Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit mais c'est toi que j'aime et je te désire plus que tout au monde

Julia sentit son souffle se couper mais pour une toute autre raison. William la regardait avec cette passion dans le regard qui lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois.

-Je vois que tu as besoin de preuves ce soir et je vais me faire un plaisir à t'en donner

William lui sourit doucement avant de laisser ses doigts voyager sur son visage, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine. Il s'empressa de défaire les quelques boutons qui l'empêchaient de caresser complètement son corps. Julia tenta de respirer profondément mais son corps était déjà envahi de frissons. William observa le corps de Julia réagir sous ses caresses et il sourit tendrement. Elle était aussi prisonnière que lui de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux.

Il la fit allonger et l'admira un long moment. Il connaissait maintenant son corps dans les moindres détails et pourtant il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer ses courbes parfaites. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses jambes, de son ventre. Son pouce chatouilla légèrement son nombril. Julia soupira son prénom et William continua sa douce torture. Julia ne cessait de soupirer son prénom à mesure que les doigts et la langue de William parcouraient son corps tout entier. Il embrassa tendrement chaque bleu qui colorait sa peau d'habitude si blanche. Julia prit le visage de William entre ses mains

-Je t'en prie, fais moi l'amour

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea tout contre elle pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Le souffle court, William avait enfoui sa tête sur la poitrine de Julia.

-Tu es une femme passionnée Julia et je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde

Julia éclata de rire et soupira de bien être. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux et ce fut au tour de William de soupirer.

La fatigue se rappela doucement à eux et William se détacha avec regret du corps de Julia. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la serra contre lui veillant à faire attention à l'endroit où il posait ses mains.

William lui avait fait l'amour tendrement évitant de la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire mais Julia lui avait assuré que ses mains avaient le don de lui faire tout oublier.

Julia ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, rassurée par le fait que ses nuits ne seraient plus, désormais, peuplées de cauchemars.


End file.
